ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Cartoon Network (Nordic)
Cartoon Network is a children's television channel broadcasting cartoons in Denmark, Sweden, Norway, Finland, Faroe Islands and Iceland. The channel was created in 2000 when it replaced the Pan-European version of Cartoon Network in the region. History Cartoon Network was launched in 1993 across Europe, the Middle East and Africa, and was originally twinned with movie channel TNT (later TCM) in a pan-European version. Cartoon Network ran from 6:00 AM until 8:00 PM CET, with TNT taking over from 8:00 PM to 6:00 AM CET. Some programs on the pan-European feed were dubbed into Norwegian, Swedish and Danish, dubbed locally by companies such as SDI Media Denmark and Dubberman Denmark, for the Danish soundtrack. On December 16, 1996, Cartoon Network became a 24/7 channel, as did TNT. However, a version of the channel called TNT & Cartoon Network continued to appear on some providers in Europe. In 2000, a regional Scandinavian version of Cartoon Network was created, broadcasting in Danish, Swedish and Norwegian. In mid-May 2006, the channel rebranded to the City era, with the logo, promos, bumpers and idents altered as well. The Boomerang block was removed but most of its program content still continued to be offered on the channel. In mid-May 2009, the branding was changed to the Arrow era as seen on other CN feeds in the EMEA region at the time. In early 2011, the channel rebranded to the Check It 1.0 era, with a new logo, bumpers and idents influenced by the Checkerboard era. From October 1, 2012 onwards, there are local Swedish commercials on the Swedish subfeed's ad breaks as opposed to the pan-Nordic commercials aired in Denmark, Norway, Finland and Iceland. Since November 1, 2013, Cartoon Network has been broadcasting in widescreen. Although the channel airs 24/7, some distributors only broadcast the channel between 6:00 AM and 9:00 PM, with Turner Classic Movies filling the remainder of the schedule. Distributors that only broadcast the partial version include Viasat, Telia Digital-tv and many smaller analogue cable systems. The channel is not yet available in Finnish in Finland, but some of the programs on the channel are available in Finnish on local Finnish channels such as MTV3, C More Juniori, Sub and Nelonen. In November 2014, the channel rebranded to Check It 3.0, following various other EMEA feeds doing so. On April 2, 2016, Cartoon Network Nordic rebranded to the Check It 4.0 graphics package, marking the first major stage towards the rebrand rollout across the EMEA region. But on June 14, 2018, all of the Turner Broadcasting System's channels were ceasing operations. Programming Cartoon Network shows * Adventure Time * The Amazing World of Gumball * Ben 10 * Clarence * OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes * The Powerpuff Girls (2016) * Steven Universe * We Bare Bears Warner Bros. Animation * The Amazing Splashinis * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! * Bunnicula * DC Super Hero Girls * Gravity Falls: The Mysteries of Dipper and Mabel * The Legend of the Volcano Sisters * Justice League Action * Teen Titans Go! * Bugs! A Looney Tunes Prod. * Unikitty Other animated shows * Chop Chop Ninjas * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (Also on Nickelodeon (Scandinavia)) * Feli & Raffina: The Series * Lemres & Mrs. Accord: The Series * Johnny Test * Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu * Supernoobs Anime * Beyblade: Burst * Pokémon * Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Live-action shows * Power Rangers Programming blocks ''Cartoon Network Classics'' Mainly shows Cartoon Cartoons, along with other programming dropped from the main schedule. It airs at 2:00am CET, to 4:00am CET. The block is not advertised, and does not have any special bumpers. It also lacks commercials. ''Toonami'' Similarly to its American and British counterparts, the Toonami block mainly showcased action-oriented cartoons. However, not much anime was shown, and Toonami Nordic was more focused on non-Japanese action cartoons. Shows that were shown included Samurai Jack, Batman of the Future, X-Men: Evolution, Teamwork Illumination, The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest, Justice League, Beyblade and Megas XLR. ''Boomerang'' When it existed, the Boomerang block on CN Nordic would usually air older content, such as Looney Tunes, Merrie Melodies, Tom and Jerry and various Hanna–Barbera cartoons. When it was removed, its content was spread around the schedule, but over the years the shows have either been removed or moved to Boomerang instead. My CN A block also featured on CN UK, My CN, which existed throughout the Arrow era on CN Nordic, aired every weekend, giving the viewers a chance to vote for one of two different shows via the network's website. The show with the most votes would air on weekends at 8:10AM CET. The show also gave viewers the chance to become the host regardless of nationality. Also, if for example a Swedish viewer was chosen as a host, their voice would be dubbed into Danish and Norwegian for the respective soundtracks, and if for example a Finnish or Icelandic viewer was chosen to be a host, their voice would be dubbed into Danish, Swedish and Norwegian. External links *Nordic Countries Site *Danish Official Site *Norwegian Official Site *Swedish Official Site Category:Danish television networks Category:Norwegian television networks Category:Swedish television networks Category:Children's television networks Category:Cartoon Network Category:Turner Broadcasting System Europe Category:Finnish television networks Category:Icelandic television networks